


May God Have Mercy

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Tudor Era, rape is not detailed but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: France is being torn apart by religious strife.  While Draco is in England working out peace talks between the two countries, his castle in France is invaded.  He returns home to his wife, who blames him, and turns his attention to rounding up all those responsible.





	May God Have Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Reign

Queen Hermione of Spain and King Draco of France had been betrothed since Hermione’s birth. Hermione had been the queen of Spain since her birth as her mother had not survived childbirth and her father had been killed in the war. It was decided that, for her safety, she would be raised in the court of England and until she was old enough to marry the Dauphin of France. When she reached the age of eleven, she left the court of King James and Queen Lily, to become part of the French Court and learn how to be the queen and live in the Court of a land she had never been to, and to get to know her future husband. They had been married upon Hermione’s eighteenth birthday and shortly after, Draco had been crowned king after his father’s death. 

Their marriage started out well. They were comfortable and were fond of each other other. However, the kingdom was in turmoil. There was religious strife. The devotedly Catholic French monarchs had been cracking down harshly on the pagans in the land, as well as the Protestants. Recently, a large number of pagans had been massacred at a gathering by the king’s army, which had caused upset. Hermione tried of offer advice, but was repeatedly brushed aside by her husband. Dowager Queen Narcissa, Draco’s mother, urged her to try and tapper her frustration with Draco and not push him too much. But Hermione was a queen in her own right and Narcissa knew that she had to think of her people as well and how they viewed Draco.

Draco had ridden out earlier that week with a few of his men in secret to continue peace talks with King James in England, leaving while the Protestants and Pagans were still unsettled and there were stirrings of revolt. Hermione sighed, sitting at the vanity and running a brush through her hair. She had long since dismissed her ladies and had not been able to sleep. Suddenly, there was a clatter at the bed chamber door and the door was flung open shortly after, the guards falling dead as two of the three men withdrew their swords. Hermione let out a scream at the sight, struggling as she was grabbed by one of the men.

“Well, what do we have here?” the man sneered, gripping Hermione’s arms tightly behind her back and pulling her back against his body, “Aren’t you a beauty?”

“Unhand me.” Hermione growled, continue to struggle.

“The queen does have some fire in her,” they chuckled, sticking his nose into her neck and taking a deep breath before dragging his tongue up the side of her neck.

“Get your hands off me.” Hermione snapped, banging her head back into the man’s face.

“Not going to happen.” the man growled, throwing her onto her bed and climbing on top of her and rucking up her nightgown. He pulled her hand up with a hand around the front of her neck and pulling open his trousers, “Let’s see what our dear king gets the pleasure of experiencing.”

Hermione cried as he entered her roughly, tears running down her face and silently praying that it would all be over soon. The man released and stood, leaving her lying on the bed and left with the other two men. She lay there, trying to get a grip on her emotions.

What felt like minutes later, Queen Narcissa entered her chambers, flanked by Dean and Seamus, two of the men that King James had sent to personally see to the safety of Hermione when she was out of her bed chambers. They had been in their chamber when the castle had been invaded, their shift outside her chambers having just ended. They worked their way through the castle as quickly as they could to get to their Queen. They had found Dowager Queen Narcissa trying to make her way to Hermione’s room, to help get the younger queen out of the castle. She refused to go anywhere until she knew her daughter-in-law was okay and was with her. The two knights kept her safe until the castle was secured again and the rebels all captured before they escorted her to Hermione’s chamber, all of them freezing when they saw the doors open and the guards stationed there dead. 

Queen Narcissa entered the room, finding Hermione curled up into herself on the bed, her body racking with her breaths and trying to will her tears to stop.

“Oh, child,” Narcissa sighed, walking over to the bed, stopping as Hermione flinched. Taking a deep breath, she gestured for the two knights to step outside and close the bedchamber doors before turning to Hermione and speaking in a gentle tone, she said, “I'm only going to ask you this once. So we are both clear on what you've endure this night. Did one of those men…”

“Yes.” Hermione choked out, nodding and flinching back as Narcissa moved closer and reached out.

“I know you don't want to be touched, that's alright.” Narcissa’s voice remained steady and gentle as she spoke, “But, you're safe. I don't know how you managed to escape but you did. You are alive. You will survive this. I know this because I survived. You know that. They try to destroy you by taking your pride and your strength, but those things cannot be taken, not from you. Not ever.”

Hermione let out a sob as she sat up, allowing Narcissa to pull her into her arms and offer as much comfort as she could. She let her cry out her hurt and her fear for a couple minutes before Narcissa pulled back, “Come, let’s get you dressed. You have a Court to address.”

Hermione nodded, she stood up and Narcissa walked to the wardrobe and pulled out an elegant blue dress, with a high neck and long sleeves to hide the bruises. She helped Hermione dress, not tightening the corset as much as it normally would be, before twisting her hair up and placing the silver tiara accented with emeralds on her head. The ruby pendant and earrings were the final touches, everything about the outfit screaming her position. She was Queen of Spain and Race, the ward of the king of England, she was strong and she was a force to be reckoned with. Her pride would not be taken down by anybody.

Narcissa placed her hands on Hermione’s shoulders as she met the younger queen’s eyes in the mirror, gentle blue meeting fiery hazel with doubt and despair floating under the surface. She spoke with a determined tone to Hermione, “These next moments of your life will either define you as a victim or as a powerful Queen, untouched by failed a assassination attempt. They will define who you are perceived to be, your place in history. Do not let them win. Trust me. Trust me and let me help you. Trust that I can get you through this because I swear to you that I can.”

Hermione nodded, standing up and walking to the door. She opened it walked out, Narcissa right by her side, and Dean and Seamus fell in step behind her. They made their way to the throne room, where the rest of the Court would be gathered. Reaching the doors to that room, Hermione gave Narcissa a lost look, doubt creeping back in, “I don’t know what to say to them.”

“You will.” Narcissa replied, voice confident.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Hermione shook her head.

“Take my hand.” Narcissa held her hand out to Hermione, offering her strength to help to hold Hermione up, “Trust that I can get you through this, because I swear to you I can.”

Hermione nodded and the guards opened the doors, all eyes watching the two queens as they walked down the center aisle to the dias in the center front of the room and the two thrones that stood there. Hermione stood between the two thrones, facing her Court and the people from the village that came to seek solace as the rebels had also ransacked their homes and businesses. 

“My loyal subjects.” Hermione spoke, voice even and strong as she addressed the gathered people. She held her head up and radiated strength and pride, “I reassure you, that your King, and your Queen, remain untouched. These murderous traitors who invaded the castle tonight have achieved nothing. Have altered nothing. And will die, for nothing.”

Hermione’s words were met with cheers and sighs of relief. She turned to Narcissa, who gave a nod of approval, before walking to where her closest ladies, Ladies Daphne, Astoria, and Luna, stood against the wall.

“I am pleased that you are still with us.” Daphne was the first to speak.

“It has been a long night.” Hermione breezed over that topic, “You must be tired. Go to bed, rest.”

“Your Grace--” Astoria tried to argue.

“I’ll stay with her.” Luna spoke up, “You to go rest. You’ll need to be up sooner than usual.”

Daphne and Astoria respectfully curtsied hesitantly and left to go up to their room.

Luna did not leave Hermione’s side until the king returned, slamming into the royal chamber that they shared after Narcissa had informed him of all that had transpired in his absence. Luna hurried from the room, closing the doors and thanking the Heavens that she did not have to stand guard outside the rooms.

“Hermione,” Draco took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, “why did you not tell me?”

“You wouldn’t have gotten here any faster.” Hermione replied coldly.

“I--”

“You were already on your way back,” Hermione cut him off, eyes distant, “You couldn’t have gotten here to stop it.”

“Mother says that they were a group of radical Pagans.” Draco spoke after a beat, “Wanting revenge for the incident last month.”

“Well,” Hermione sniffed, “I suggested that you issue a statement after the incident, explaining that there were no women or children present as it had been said there were, it could have prevented this.”

“You blame me.” Draco asked, eyes filling with confusion, “How could you possibly blame me for this?”

“You did this to us. To France.” Hermione exploded back, letting out the frustration she was feeling. For their entire marriage Draco promised to protect her, protect the kingdom. All he had been able to do so far had merely divided his people, “For all that you claim you are trying to protect us, I have lost all faith in you. And the man I thought you were.”

 

Hermione pushed her way past him and out of the room, leaving Draco staring after her. He sighed, changing out of his travel clothes and heading to the courtyard, where he would be meeting with his Captain of the Guards on updates of who the leaders of the rebellion were and what they wanted. He walked outside and came to a stop next to his mother, who was talking to the Captain, and took in the number of men in shackles before turning to face the Captain. 

A couple minutes passed before he saw Hermione gliding into the courtyard, taking in all of the men’s faces as she walked, looking very much the queen of France in her emerald dress and matching jewels.

“What’s Hermione doing here?” Draco asked, upset with his wife for blaming the situation on him but still wanting to keep her protected.

“She's looking for her rapist.” Narcissa replied calmly, watching the young woman with concern before turning to her son, “And if you don’t catch him soon that's what she’ll be doing for the rest of her life. In every room, and in every crowd.”

With that, Narcissa walked over to Hermione, “Come, daughter, let my son take care of things here.”

Hermione hesitated, but let the woman lead her back into the castle.

“Draco is worried,” Narcissa spoke plainly, “He says that you blame him.”

“A part of me blames him.” Hermione replied after a beat.

“He wants to know how to fix it.” Narcissa responded, “What can he do?”

“Kill them,” Hermione didn’t move her gaze from in front of her, “and let them burn for their sins.”

With that said, Hermione broke away from her mother in law and headed up the stairs to her rooms, where Daphne, Astoria, and Luna were waiting for her.

“Your Majesty,” Luna greeted, looking up from her embroidery, “do you wish to speak what is weighing on your mind?”

“Not right now.” Hermione replied, moving to the writing desk and taking out the letters that had been placed there.

The ladies fell silent as they went about their tasks, Hermione’s quill scratching on the parchment the only sound filling the room.

There was a knock and Daphne got up and opened the door. Turning to Hermione she said, “Sir Thomas and Sir Finnegan request an audience.”

“Let them enter.” Hermione replied, standing up as the two entered and bowed to her.

“Your Grace,” Seamus spoke first, “We believe that we have found the perpetrator. He was talking amongst the other rebels.”

“I wish to see him.” Hermione replied, “Take me to him.”

“Your Grace--” Dean tried to interfere.

“I wish to look my violator in the eye.” Hermione snapped back, tone daring her guards to argue, “I wish him to know that I will not be defeated, that my pride will not be broken, by anyone.”

“As you wish.” both men bowed again and lead her down to the dungeons.

They walked in silence, Dean in front and Seamus behind. They entered the torch lit hallway of the dungeon and lead her to the cell that was separate of the where the others were being held.

“Ah,” the man sneered, looking the Queen up and down lewdly, “I see you’ve missed me. Although I much preferred what you wore last time we met.”

“You watch your tongue!” Dean snapped at the man, hand on his sword and ready to run the man through, “Or I shall cut it out”.

Hermione places a delicate hand on his shoulder as a silent command to let her handle this herself. She stepped forward until she was right in front of the cell. Ignoring the man’s inappropriate gaze, she said, “You will be hanged for what you did to me. You will suffer and die and I will live. In a hundred years, as queen, I will be remembered, and your name will be forgotten. You'll see you are erased from history. And God have mercy on your soul.”

That said, Hermione backed away and began to walk out of the dungeon, her two guards following closely behind her. She spent the night lost in her head, thoughts flying about a mile a minute. She glanced up as Draco entered their bedchamber. She had been hesitant around him since that night, even more so after she told him that he held the blame, but they still slept in the same bed so that there would be no talk of marital problems. After all, they needed to present a strong and united front to their people, be they Catholic, Protestant, or Pagan. Their strength would send a message that there was nothing that would tear them apart and that the future of their family was strong.

Climbing into the bed, Draco said, “The executions are set for tomorrow.”

“How?” Hermione asked, turning her eyes to Draco.

“The Traitor method, they will be burned at the stake. Except for Ruber,” Draco’s replied, spitting out the name of the man who violated his wife, “He will watch his conspirators suffer, and then he will be hanged and beheaded.”

Hermione didn’t respond right away, just looked over at Draco, her eyes shining, “I’m sorry.”

“You were right.” Draco looked over at her, “If I had reacted differently, if I had been here….”

“We don’t know if that would have stopped anything.” Hermione replied, “You could have been killed had you been here.”

“I could have protected you.” Draco replied, face betraying his guilt.

Hermione caressed the side of Draco’s face, she whispered, “I love you, Draco.”

“You are my light, darling,” Draco kissed her wrist, “My heart bursts with love for you.”

Hermione smiled softly, kissing him and finally letting him touch her intimately for the first time in the month since the attack.

 

The royal couple sat at the table in the grand hall, eating the light breakfast that had been prepared.

“Do you want to be there?” Draco asked, gesturing out the windows, through which the preparations for the executions were almost completed.

“If you deem it appropriate.” Hermione replied.

They finished eating and went outside,sitting on the make-shift thrones on the observation platform. Narcissa joined them shortly after, standing behind Hermione, who held her head high. The rebels were marched out and tied in fours to the stakes, all but one. The fires were lit and the man was lead to the scaffold that was specially built to not break the neck and kill him before the swordsman had his way.

The cries of the men burning faded, the stench filling the air. As the swordsman swung, Hermione said lowly, “May God have mercy on their souls.”

The sword fell and Hermione stood, sweeping back into the castle, determined to finally move on and erase the incident from her memory. She knew it would be foolish to think that it was over. There was still religious strife. She was still Queen of Spain, which had long ago put a target on her as many would want to claim that title. She was the wife of the King of France and the ward of the King of England. She could easily become a target for the enemies of both powerful kings. But, for today, she would forget about. The man who had haunted her dreams was finally dead. She could finally breathe freely. 

As she watched the smoke still rising through her window, she repeated in a much softer tone, “May God have mercy on all our souls.”


End file.
